<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Child by talitha78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939572">Star Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78'>talitha78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Video, Fanvids, Harlequin challenge, M/M, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vid for Kayladie's fic "Star Child". You can find it at  <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/harlequin_sv/4155.html">Smallville Harlequin Challenge community</a>. Vid contains spoilers for the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lex Luthor</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayladie/gifts">kayladie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vid created in 2007.</p>
<p>Original notes: Whew! This is one of the more difficult things I've ever attempted--historical AU vidding. And I have another one to go. What I get myself into. ;) Danceswithgary, please be patient with me. Your vid is in the works, but I'm going to reward myself with an easier project before I tackle yours full-throttle. Watch this journal in the next couple of months. Sorry I'm so slow. </p>
<p>Many thanks to my beta, bop_radar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Vid title:</b> Star Child<br/>
<b>Song:</b> "Death Is the Road to Awe" by Clint Mansell from the motion picture <i>The Fountain</i><br/>
<b>Pairing:</b> AU!Clark/Lex<br/>
<b>Summary:</b> Vid for Kayladie's fic "Star Child". You can find it <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/harlequin_sv/4155.html">here</a>. Vid contains <b>spoilers</b> for the story.</p>
<p>AVI version: <a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/zvg0p9ks28.avi">Star Child, 16MB AVI file</a><br/>
WMV version: <a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/v9ubhfkzzb.wmv">Star Child, 23MB WMV file</a> Click the links to download.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IZkNlG9aN8">Star Child on YouTube</a><br/>
<iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>Original vid post can be found on <a href="https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/130120.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>